


promise you'll remember you're mine

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplane Sex, Baking, Blindfolds, Bubble Bath, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mile High Club, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Teacher Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Neville/Pansy short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> Title from 'Blue Jeans' by Lana Del Rey

1\. Table of Contents

2\. ***** '[Dangerous Woman' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424774)

3\. ***** '[French Kiss' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424825#workskin)

4\. ***** '[Fingering; On a Plane; Orgasm Delay' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424885#workskin)

5\. ***** '[Oral Sex; Blindfolds; Food Play' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424927#workskin)

6\. '[We'll be good' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424957#workskin)

7\. '[Delayed Flight AU' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39424978#workskin)

8\. '[Bed & Breakfast' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425023#workskin)

9\. '[Conversation; Key; Castle' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425065#workskin)

10\. '[Greenhouse' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425077#workskin)

11\. '[Studio' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425104#workskin)

12\. '[Gardening' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425113#workskin)

13\. ***** '[Bubble baths' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425125#workskin)

14\. '[Apple pie' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/39425143#workskin)

15\. ***** '[D12 Smut' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/47298940#workskin)

16\. ***** '[D6 Smut' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796875/chapters/47298985#workskin)


	2. *'Dangerous Woman' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande
> 
> Teacher Kink, Light Dom/Sub, Smut, Semi-Public Sex

Pansy took her bottom lip between her teeth, her dark hair falling in her face as she crawled up the table, centering herself over his hips, she slowly sank down. 

Neville’s hand was warm as it smoothed up her thigh, hooking in the elastic of her knickers, tugging down slightly. His eyebrow crooked up and she inhaled sharply. 

He was such a surprise. A wonderful surprise. Something…someone she hadn’t realized she needed until she had it. 

She rose up as he tugged her knickers down over her hips, his hand sliding between her legs, fingers crooking inside her as he moved them in and out. A cry stuck in her throat as he found precisely what he was looking for, a satisfied smile flashing briefly on his lips as he brought his thumb up to roll over her clit. 

“Are you sure the charms are up?” she asked, a flash of fear moving through her as she looked around the greenhouse. As arousing as it was to be surrounded by the night sky streaming in through all the windows. The thought of getting caught by Filch or Hagrid wasn’t her idea of a steamy night. No matter the rush she got from fucking <Professor Longbottom in the Hogwarts greenhouse.

He was her daughter’s professor. Her old schoolmate. This was forbidden. And that thought made her clench around his fingers. 

He nodded. “Don’t you trust me, Pans?” He swirled his thumb, making her cry out. 

“Merlin, yes…” 


	3. *'French Kiss' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'French Kiss' by Lil Louis
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering

“Ohhhh…” Pansy groaned when he flicked his tongue just _there_. Neville swirled it over her clit just to hear it again. 

She was very…vocal. And that wasn’t a complaint. He always knew just what she preferred. And he was nothing if not excellent at taking cues. 

He pressed his fingers up into her warmth again, making her breath catch in her throat as she rocked her hips in time with the thrusts. 

Arousal surged through his veins. He simply _loved_ hearing her. 


	4. *'Fingering; On a Plane; Orgasm Delay' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Vaginal Fingering, Plane Sex, Mile-High Club, Orgasm Delay

Pansy whimpered as Neville’s fingers slowed once more. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth momentarily. He released her with a soft, wet pop. 

His thumb began to circle her clit again, the two fingers he had inside her were stroking slowly. She groaned. “Please…please…” 

“Not yet, sweetheart…” he murmured. “Not until we land…” 


	5. *'Oral Sex; Blindfolds; Food Play' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Oral Sex; Blindfolds, Food Play

Pansy dragged the strawberry across his lips. Neville’s tongue came out to drag along the rough surface of the berry. “What is this?” she asked, trying and failing to hold back a giggle. Their game had turned…slightly naughty. It was all the fault of that damned banana, she maintained.

“Strawberry…” he murmured. “That wasn’t quite fair, though. I could smell it.” 

“Very good,” she said, holding it still for him to take a bite. She was the one who finished it off, though. She rose up on her knees, tugging off her knickers and climbing up to center herself over his face. 

He groaned softly, full well knowing what she was offering this time. Still, though, he let his tongue drag against her. 

“What is _this_?” she asked, almost too quietly to hear. 

“ _Pansy_ …” He answered, leaning up to lick her open. 

“Ohhh…” she moaned, “Very, _very_ good…”


	6. 'We'll be good' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From a tumblr post that doesn't exist anymore. “you invited me to your brother’s/sister’s wedding as a plus one bc we’re hella best friends but we end up making out at the afterparty and now everyone thinks we’re fucking so uh,, u wanna go out for a drink sometime? try this whole couple thing out?” au
> 
> Friends to Lovers

Neville looked kind of cute with her lipstick smeared all over his face. She’d never really noticed before tonight. He was fit as hell.

Pansy reached over to take his hand. “Wanna get a drink, Neville? We could try this out… bet we’d be good at it.” 

He smirked and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”


	7. 'Delayed Flight AU' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Delayed Flight AU
> 
> Fluff

Her head was heavy on his shoulder. Her breath a soft, warm hum against his neck. 

Neville’s eyes moved once more over to the screen announcing the flights. Pansy would be upset that he let her sleep while he was the one waiting for news, but he wanted to give her this. 

His hand tightened around her shoulder and she sighed in her sleep, mumbling some nonsense or another. 

Neville lived for these moments, and Pansy lived to skip them. He supposed that this fact could have been perceived as some sort of fatal flaw in their relationship, but neither of them saw it as such. 


	8. 'Bed & Breakfast' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Pansy sighed happily, allowing her arms to stretch up and over the pillow. “That was…bloody amazing, Neville.” 

He chuckled and poked his head out from under the blankets. “I’m a little worried about all the dolls, though. D’you think we traumatized them?” 

She glanced around at the twenty-something porcelain dolls all on display around them. Their unfortunate room placement in the bed & breakfast had been the only misfortune to befall them on their first holiday as a couple.

“Hopefully so. They’ve certainly traumatized _me_ enough for one weekend.” 


	9. 'Conversation; Castle; Key' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Neville wrapped softly on the door to Pansy’s room. 

“SOD OFF!” she shouted, the words followed by a thump that could have been a shoe hitting the locked door. 

“It’s me… Panse…” he whispered. "I’m here to break you out…" 

“Neville?” Her tone shifted immediately, and he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. A soft thump. Her voice was closer now. "Neville, what are you doing here?“ 

“I’ve come to collect you for the Weird Sisters concert…” 

“My father says I can’t go. Not with you.” 

Neville knew it should bother him that Pansy’s parents disliked him so, but he couldn’t help but preen just a bit. He never thought he’d be _that_ sort of boyfriend.

“You’re an adult, right?” 

“I’m locked in…” she mumbled. "With an actual key. My father knows I’m better at charms than he is…” 

He reached into his pocket for said key. Harry had loaned him his Invisibility Cloak, after quite a bit of begging on Neville’s part, and he’d snuck around the Parkinson’s living room until he was able to lift the key from her father’s pocket. 

He turned the key in the lock and smiled at Pansy’s expression. 

It had all been totally worth it.


	10. 'Greenhouse' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“Guess who?” 

Neville smiled. “Pansy, who else would it be?” He was up to his elbows in soil, having discarded his gloves when it was apparent that they were doing little to help keep his hands clean.

“Well, I dunno, darling… maybe you could play along?” she suggested, her lips pressing against the back of his neck and making his skin tingle. 

“My hands are filthy right now,” he said, pulling them out of the dirt and wiggling his fingers.

“And you’re a wizard…” 

“I’d prefer soap and water…” he replied. 

“So just… sit on them and let me do everything…” 

He smirked. “Okay… sit where?” 

She pressed his hands down beside him. “Just there…” 


	11. 'Studio' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

His flat was small, a single room… a studio flat.

Pansy looked around, her footsteps causing the floor to creak as she removed her gloves, placing them and her handbag on his dining table. “It’s small.” 

Neville shrugged, draping himself over the single armchair against the wall. “It’s far away from my Gran… it’s close to Hogwarts…” He shrugged once more. 

“I didn’t say small was a bad thing…” Pansy insisted. “It’s cozy.” 

“That’s just a nice way of saying small.” 

“Perhaps…” she coyly crossed the room, folding herself into his arms in the chair. “But I like it.”


	12. 'Gardening' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Pansy sighed heavily, wiping her hand across her brow and leaving a streak of soil in its wake. “This is horrible, Neville.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at her, looking so adorable in her work clothes and covered with dirt. “It’s not that bad, is it?” 

“Nev. I’m _sweating_. This is horrible.”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted the borage in the front yard instead of in the back garden…” he reminded her. 

“Well… _I_ was hoping you’d hire someone to move it. Or do it magically…” 

“If it was done magically, the roots would be damaged,” he countered. “And there is nothing wrong with a little dirty work, Pansy.” 

“I’m the one who taught you that, dearest,” she said with a huff.

“You taught me dirty work gets rewarded…” he said, his tone full of a double meaning that he had no business having when they were working in their yard.

“It had better,” she retorted.


	13. *'Bubble baths' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Hand Jobs; Bubble Bath; Smut

Pansy displaced a bit of the water when she slid down into his lap, but Neville didn’t care. His hands slipped on her skin as he moved them up her back. "Hi there,“ she smirked, rocking her hips over his rapidly hardening erection. 

"Hello…” he croaked, his voice sounded strained, but it wasn’t. He was just concentrating heavily on _not_ moaning aloud.

“How did you get in here?” he asked, not really caring about her answer, but feeling he should ask anyway. He _was_ a professor now. Really, this _should_ concern him.

“There isn’t a single room in this castle I haven’t been in before…” was Pansy’s cryptic response. "You Gryffindors weren’t the only ones who snuck around when we were in school.“ 

"Is that a fact?” he asked, his eyes closing as she reached down between them, wrapping her hand around his now-straining member. 

“Mmm,” she hummed. "You lot were just the worst at it. Always getting _caught_.“ She twisted her wrist right then, causing his head to fall back against the rim of the tub.


	14. 'Apple Pie' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Baking; Fluff

Neville flicked his wand, flattening the pie crust into the pie plate. Apples came next, peels curling and flying off towards the bin. Cinnamon, sugar, butter, and the top crust were next, edges crimping as it floated, piping hot, to the counter. 

Pansy watched wordlessly. "Where’d you learn how to do that? Your family’s as rich and useless as mine.“ 

Neville smirked. "I dunno, I’ve always had a knack for it. Bloody useless skill up until now.”

“I assure you, baking a pie in three minutes so we can have alone time is a supreme use of the skill, Nev.”


	15. *'D12 Smut' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D12 - “Let’s put that mouth to good use…”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut 

“Let’s put that mouth to good use…” Pansy purred, reaching for and grasping the back of Neville’s head. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pressed him down to her chest.

Eager lips latched around a nipple, his tongue fluttered against the peak until she moaned softly, fingers still tugging on his hair as she pushed his head further down.

Neville smiled when he released her, taking the opportunity to kiss her skin on the way down to his destination. “You’re impatient, you know that, Pans?”

“You’re talking, you know that Neville?” she retorted, letting out a sigh when his lips brushed against where she wanted them.


	16. *'D6 Smut' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D6 ‘ “Grab the headboard for me, will ya?”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut 

It wasn’t often that Pansy was surprised these days. And when she’d seen the nervous wizard nursing a cocktail that evening, she’d figured, ‘Why not?’ and downed the rest of hers before approaching Longbottom.

He hadn’t been much to look at in school. But he’d obviously been a late bloomer, as evidenced in the roping cords of muscle present in his forearms and the way his waist tapered down into his trousers.

Not that she’d been leering. Or looking.

He was still bloody nervous as they made their way back to her flat. He’d ducked to get in through the door and then wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her like she was water and he was a thirsty, thirsty man.

Her belly swooped as he pulled her up on his front and took her straight back to the bed. Pansy started shedding clothing on the way back, and once he’d set her down on the bed, he followed suit, getting lost in his oxford as he struggled to get it off.

He peeked out from under the jumble of cotton, pointing to the head of her bed. “Grab the headboard for me, will ya?”

“Will I need the stability?” she teased.

“I don’t know what you’ll need, but you’re getting me, so you’d better hold on to something,” he replied, finally removing the shirt and going for his trousers.


End file.
